Masoquismo
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Hace mucho que la pequeña Sakura murió, ahogada por los horrores del mundo shinobi. La adulta no tiene muy claro cuándo y tampoco quiere saberlo. Pero esa misma niña aún se remueve en su interior, anhelante por lo que podría haber sido, al ver a Sasuke, y se rompe un poco más, las esquirlas se le clavan, sangra y duele. Pero no te preocupes, siempre fue algo masoquista.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-Baka-Sempai~**

**Para: Stephania~ Se lo debo desde hace…pff, por su cumple ;3**

**Advertencias: Raro. Muy raro (?) y cliché a la vez, aunque suene a que me contradigo. Levísimo Naruhina por ahí, casi imperceptible.**

**Masoquismo**

Sakura se ha acostumbrado a muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida.

Se acostumbró a llegar a casa, cansada, con los músculos agarrotados y dirigiéndole pinchazos de dolor que la obligaban a apretar los dientes, para tirarse en la cama, bajar los párpados y desear _(inútilmente)_ que el día siguiente fuera algo más sencillo durante sus entrenamientos con Tsunade.

Se acostumbró a la risa de Naruto, siempre tan alta, tan ruidosa, tan molesta, cuando él la invitaba a tomar ramen. Incluso le tomó cariño.

Se acostumbró a las miradas avergonzadas de Hinata hacia su amigo, siempre capaces de sacar una sonrisa a la Haruno. ¡Había que estar ciego, para no notar lo que la otra chica sentía! Pero nunca dijo nada, en parte porque no le incumbía pero, una pequeña porción de sí le susurraba malignamente al oído que todo era causa de su egoísmo: Sería algo semejante a ceder su tiempo con Naruto a favor de la heredera Hyuuga, y no estaba dispuesta a eso. A veces sentía que sin el apoyo constante de su mejor amigo, se derrumbaría, caería al suelo en pedacitos.

_(Y ya nadie podría recomponerla.)_

Durante una época, se acostumbró también a los ojos de Sasuke, oscuros, fríos, pero con un toque de calidez oculto entre tanta arrogancia, una pequeña hoguera en medio de ese mar de hielo que le parecían. Siempre detrás de él, la pequeña, la poco llamativa Sakura con su vocecita aguda_ "Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun"_, todo lo que no podía decirle oculto en su nombre, pero él nunca se paraba a mirarla, porque tenía la vista puesta en su objetivo: La venganza.

A veces, la pelirrosa se pregunta si no podría haber hecho algo. Si no podría haber sido un asidero más fuerte para Sasuke que le alejara de la oscuridad que ya le ha consumido, suele tratar de repetirse que no es su culpa, después de todo, pero sin embargo sabe que se miente a sí misma. No fue suficiente. No logró que él la quisiera lo suficiente como para olvidarse de esa absurda sed de sangre y quedarse.

La pequeña Sakura quería un futuro bonito, con una familia junto a su Sasuke-Kun y Naruto visitándoles algunos días, chillando de forma ruidosa. Sí, incluso el alocado rubio tenía cabida en sus fantasías después de un tiempo. Pero la pequeña Sakura era una tonta, y eso fue lo que la mató.

Porque sí, esa niña _(toda ella luz, y sonrisas tontas, y "Sasuke-Kun" en tono meloso para llamar su atención, y pelo tan rosa como sus mejillas ante cualquier nimiedad.)_ está ya muerta. Quizá comenzara a agonizar el día que se cortó el cabello a favor de los que amaba, o quizá ese fuera el instante en el que nació, salió de su crisálida para dar la cara al mundo. Nunca lo ha tenido muy claro, tampoco sabe si quiere hacerlo.

Pero, de todas formas, no habría durado mucho aunque no se hubieran presentado nunca al examen de chuunin. El mundo Ninja no era lugar para ella, la aplastó sin miramientos, hizo sangrar su corazón hasta que éste se llenó de cayos.

No es como si le importara. No mucho, ya. Solo tiene que fingir sonreír a la mayoría, hacerlo de verdad con unos pocos, y ayudar a todos los que pueda.

Porque, en tiempos de guerra, es la única luz que aún prevalece dentro de ella: Su necesidad de ayudar a todos los que esté en su mano, de salvar vidas, es una médico y no se encuentra en su naturaleza matar, igual que no lo estaba en la de la pequeña Sakura.

Esa niña a veces se remueve aún dentro de ella, ansiosa por salir a la luz, pero se esconde un poco más en su interior cada vez que mira a Sasuke, para quedarse dentro de su cabeza pensando en lo que podría haber sido _(y "Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun" una y otra vez en su mente, mientras su parte adulta trata de hacerla callar)_ cuando el Uchiha la mira con una mueca mezcla de indiferencia y desdén en el rostro, que ahora ya es demasiado oscuro para poder parecerle tan hermoso como fue. Pero sigue teniendo algo, con esas facciones angulosas y la cara fina, que a ella le encanta. _(Se odia por ello, por no poder matarle, por no poder ser un poco más fuerte, porque Naruto y ella siguen peleando por una causa que saben perdida, aunque traten de mentirse a sí mismos.)_

Sí, Sakura se ha acostumbrado a muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, como he dicho.

Pero nunca, _jamás_, lo hará a esa sensación mezcla de anhelo, amor y horror hacia su persona que se apodera de ella al observar fijamente a Sasuke Uchiha. _(Cada vez que lo hace algo en ella estalla, se rompe, las esquirlas se le clavan y duele. Claro que duele, más de lo que puede soportar._

_Lo peor, es que cuando se tumba en la cama, con la mente medio embotada por todo lo vivido durante el día, solo puede pensar en lo que desea verle de nuevo._

_Pero no te preocupes por ella, hagas lo que hagas. El masoquismo es lo suyo.)_

**Hermanitas Naranja, os odio por poneros a hablar de SasuSaku, luego me dan estos arranques y así quedan las cosas XD**

**Fic raro, raro, pero lo debía de hace mucho y hoy salió de pronto (?) ni siquiera yo sé muy bien lo que he puesto, pero son las 4:34 de la mañana y muero de sueño, perdonad los fallos, quizá mañana lo corrija n.n**

_**Love~**_


End file.
